


My Brother's Keeper

by BeniciHOE



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Sister Incest, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, Fucking, Incest, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeniciHOE/pseuds/BeniciHOE
Summary: Rey has always been her brother's keeper. When he was born three years after her, he became her live baby doll. Growing up, they were always close. No sibling rivalry. No fighting. Two peas in a pod.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo/Rose Tico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	My Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mackwritesreylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackwritesreylo/gifts).



> okay, you all need to check out @mackwritesreylo on here - she is the most amazing person, Alpha, and friend. She helped me completely fix up my crap writing!

Rey has always been her brother's keeper. When he was born three years after her, he became her live baby doll. Growing up, they were always close. No sibling rivalry. No fighting. Two peas in a pod. 

Through high school, she had her own friends, but she always included him when the girls came over. She’s sure her best friend Rose took his virginity, although they wouldn’t ever say so. Everyone knew Ben and Rey Solo. He was her geeky little brother and she was his keeper. Mess with him and you messed with her.

Naturally, being this close, leaving for college was tough. She had chosen to go to the state college about two hours away and was not able to get back home as often as she’d liked. They talked a couple of times per week but as they did, they drifted. The calls became fewer and farther in between, however, he would go home for breaks and holidays and it would only take a few minutes to catch up, and then it was like old times. Ben and Rey: inseparable.

The first term of her junior year at school she had chosen to take a study abroad opportunity and spent most of the summer and all of the semester in France. She missed Ben that summer and by the time it was Christmas break she realized she hadn't seen him in almost a year. When Rey left, he was a 5’5 scrawny kid, but standing here in front of her at the airport, was a 6’2, 200 pound Adonis.

In February, Ben called to see if he could come up for a long weekend in a couple of weeks. He wanted to check out JAKKU STATE COLLEGE and Mom and Dad would be on a cruise for their anniversary. Of course, she agreed to host him.

Two weeks went by quickly and she had forgotten it was the weekend Ben was coming. She had a date on Friday night and was out when he got there. Rose was there and let him in and got him settled. Rey came in about 11:30 mostly drunk and completely turned on. Her date had turned out to be a dud. Rey was hoping to get laid, and although he was quite a hunk, he was also quite a narcissistic fuck. What a turn off. So, when she arrived and heard Rose moaning and screaming through her bedroom door, she had to take a peek. What Rey saw changed everything.

There on the bed was Rose with her legs in the air, tits bouncing, and her kid brother pounding the hell out of her! 

_ Oh my God _ , the thought running through her head. 

He had a chiseled chest, washboard abs, and well-defined arms. She could see his muscles ripple as he slammed into Rose. Rey stood there peeking through the door, frozen at the sight of her brother fucking her best friend and roommate into oblivion. 

Just as Rey was trying to muster the nerve to turn and walk away, he pulled out his cock and came all over her face and chest. She tried to leave, really she did, but the sight of his cock made it impossible. Not only was Ben now a gorgeous man, but he had a huge dick, too. It had to be at least eight or nine inches and thick. No wonder Rose was screaming.

As Ben collapsed onto the bed, he glanced toward the door. 

_ Oh, shit! _ she thought.  _ Did he see her? _

Rey didn't stick around to see. She bolted to her room and shut the door hard enough to let them know she was home. She stripped down and crawled between the sheets, but in her horny, half inebriated state, all she could think about was what she just witnessed. Rey had never thought of him in a sexual light, but now that she had seen it and heard it, it was all her mind could think about. She tried to tell herself that this was Ben, her little brother, the geeky kid that watched movies and cuddled with her as they grew up. 

He was the scrawny dork that asked for advice about girls, ears always too big, the sweet loveable little brother that was shy and blushed when he folded her bras in the laundry. Rey’s mind could tell her one thing, but her pussy was telling her another. She was drenched. Each time she tried to close her eyes to sleep, she saw that body, those pecs, and arms...and that huge cock. 

God, how she wanted to feel that cock deep inside her, pounding her, making her moan and scream like Rose had been doing. The more she thought about it, the less she cared that he was her adorable little brother. He became the stud with the fantastic cock. Rey wanted that cock. She justified it in her mind. 

_ Isn't it ok if they love each other? This is natural. He is a man; I am a woman. Why not? Aren't we consenting adults? _

Rey’s hand found its way into her panties and before she knew it, her fingers were furiously working over her hard clit as she closed her eyes and visualized what she had seen before and how Ben's hard cock had spewed its contents all over Rose. Over and over, she replayed that scene in her mind, focusing on how his cock looked and the image of his ripped body. She came quickly and had to stifle a scream as one of the most powerful orgasms she could remember ripped through her body. 

As Rey relaxed and came down from her orgasm, her mind wandered and she made up her mind that she had to have him. God forgive her, but she was lusting after her brother and didn't care. He was gorgeous and hung and sweet. 

Besides,  _ who wouldn't want this body _ , Rey thought.  _ I'm no ugly duckling. I'm 5'5", lithe, nice perky tits, and a killer ass. _

Even if he didn’t want her now, she could make him want her. Rey knew him. He’d always told her what he thought was hot about other girls. She would just do all of those things...and she  _ wanted that cock _ . She drifted off to sleep with her alcohol clouded mind scheming ways to seduce her sibling.

Rey woke up Saturday morning with a bit of a hangover and stumbled out into the living room as she did most Saturday mornings, wearing just a bra and her panties. As her eyes focused, she realized Ben and Rose were sitting on the couch sipping coffee and going through brochures about different programs the college offered.

As she made her way to the kitchen to pour a cup of coffee, her mind now fully awake, the events of the previous night flooded back. She could feel Ben's eyes following her across the room and her pussy immediately became damp. She didn’t know if it was the thoughts of that beauty in his pants or the fact that he was her brother that was making her instantly hot, but damn.

Rey poured a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter to take a sip. As she did, she assessed the situation. Here she was in her best matching panty and bra combination with most of her ass fully bare. Since she had expected to get laid last night, she had put on a thong intended to entice and a bra that pushed her tits together and up to look even more revealing. Both were lace, of course. She knew Ben had watched her cross the living room, so she had caught his attention. Rey was horny. Her pussy was starting to get wet. No adult supervision. It seemed the only obstacle between her and that hot body and hard cock was Rose. 

_ Hmmm. _

Rey crossed the living room and sat on the edge of the couch, pressing her tits against Ben as she leaned over his shoulder.

"Whatcha looking at?" she asked in her most chipper voice, acting nonchalant like it was perfectly normal for her to be exposing her wares to her kid brother.

She glanced at his cloth-covered crotch as she leaned against him. There was definitely some interest. She could see the outline of his hardening cock against the fabric of his baggy sweatpants. Her pussy tingled as she realized what she was doing to him. 

He wanted it,  _ but would he take the bait? _

God, she felt so slutty and wanton and her pussy was soaked.

"Um, just some college stuff," he said as he abruptly stood and knocked her off the couch. "I need to go take a shower." With that he hastily made his way toward the bathroom, trying to cover his obvious arousal.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Rose seethed through clenched teeth. "He's your brother!"

"What?" Rey replied, acting like nothing out of the ordinary was going on.

"You did see us last night, didn't you?" she asked.

"Yes," she replied suddenly ashamed. "I saw and heard enough to know you should be sore this morning and that my little brother is a fucking stud with a huge cock."

"And now you want a taste of that for yourself," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh God, Rose. I am such a slut. You must think I'm awful," Rey cried, sliding off the arm of the couch and sinking into the cushions, the reality of what she was doing hitting her full force.

"No," she said. "I get it. He is hot and that cock...Oh my god! You know if he wasn't your brother I would share. I’ve been fucking him for years, even before he blossomed into that gorgeous hunk of a man and discovered the weight room."

"I knew it!" she exclaimed. "How? When? How long?" 

Rey had a million questions. Rose was her best friend and she had always thought that maybe they were fucking but now she had direct confirmation.

"Remember when I used to stay over all the time when my parents were getting divorced and then after my Dad moved away?" she asked. "I practically lived at your house through high school. I accidentally walked in on him when he was in the bathroom jerking off. He was so embarrassed.”

“That night I snuck into his room and fucked him for the first time. I told him as long as I was around, he wouldn't need to pleasure himself — I would take care of him. I love him just as much as you do. He is kind of like a brother to me too but since then he has been so much more.” Rose’s gaze met Rey’s guiltily, as if she was expecting to be reprimanded. “Do you hate me?"

"Hate you?" Rey asked quizzically. "How could I ever hate you? I've known for years. You consider him a brother and I always suspected that you might be fucking him. Hell no, I don't hate you.  _ I am jealous _ , but I don't hate you."

"Oh, thank God," Rose said, leaning in to pull Rey into a tight hug. "It feels so good to finally be out in the open about our relationship. Here's what I think...we fuck each other sometimes, right?"

"Yeah," Rey agreed.

"We are like sisters, right?" Rose asked.

"Duh," she agreed again, trying to follow her line of reasoning.

"Well, if we are  _ sisters _ and he is our  _ brother _ and you fuck me and he fucks me, why can't he fuck you too?"

Rey was now following her line of reasoning. It made sense. Rose had been like a sister most of their lives. She knew her parents had pretty much considered her one of their own. She certainly considered Rose her sister and Rey knew Ben had always thought along those lines. The question was whether or not Ben would go along with it.

"Do you think he’ll go along with it?" Rey asked. "I mean, I know he has considered you a sister, but you really aren't. No offense. It wouldn't really be the same would it? I mean I want that cock and body and his cum filling me up like he does to you, but..."

"Oh, I think he will," Rose said coyly. "Several times when he was coming on me he has called me by your name. I think he wants this more than you know. Oh, but don't call him Bennie. He hates it. Says it makes him feel like a little boy, you know?"

Just then Ben walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, his chiseled pecs and abs on full display. Just the sight of him had her leaking almost instantly and she was sure Rose was too. He’s way too hot not to get their temperatures up and pussies wet.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ben asked no one in particular.

"Oh, I was just telling Rey here how we have been fucking for years," Rose answered.

"Oh, shit!" Ben said. "I thought it was supposed to be our secret?"

"Well, it was until she heard us fucking last night when she came in," Rose said.

"Rey, I'm sorry. You were never supposed to..."

"It's ok Ben," Rey said. "In fact, it's more than okay. If you were going to fuck anyone else, I would rather it be Rose. I know she loves you as much as I do and would never hurt you."

"Anyone _ else _ ?" Ben questioned.

"Yes," she said. "Come over here, please."

Ben moved the few steps from the bathroom to the couch and Rey reached out and pulled his towel off his waist and pulled him to her with his cock in her hand. The look on his face was sheer terror until she cupped his balls and took his cock into her mouth.

"Rey! God, should we be doing this?" he moaned, as her tongue began to swirl around the fat head of his growing cock.

"Mhmmmm," she moaned around his cock in confirmation.

"Yes, you should be doing this," Rose answered for her. "She wants to love you like I do. We talked about it and we agree that as siblings and pseudo-siblings we should all enjoy each other. We all love each other unconditionally. Besides, Rey and I have been fucking for years. You and I have been fucking for years. It only makes sense that we should all enjoy one another to the full extent of our love. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Hell yes!" Ben concurred enthusiastically. "I have wanted to fuck you for years, Rey. Ever since Rose introduced me to sex. I have so wanted to fuck that hot little body of yours and make you scream like I do to her. Sometimes I call her by your name, like role play," he moaned as she took his cock all the way down her throat. 

"Fuck me, that feels good," Ben said. 

"That's exactly what I am going to do. I'm going to fuck you...rather you are going to fuck me with that big fat cock of yours," Rey panted, bending over the arm of the couch.

Ben wasted no time getting behind her and lining up that monster prick of his with her sopping pussy. He ran it the length of her slit and over her clit several times, driving her crazy.

"Jesus, Ben!” Rey begged. "Just fuck me. Fuck me deep and hard, oh god, I need it so bad! Fill my pussy with that cock...please...please Ben, fuck me. Fuck me now!"

His cock head pushed into her and she could feel her pussy stretch around his fat cock. It was so hot and felt sooo good. Fuck he was big. He pushed slowly, allowing her pussy ample time to stretch, and not hurt her. Obviously, he had a good teacher. Then he was in. She felt the tickle of his pubes against her shaved snatch and his balls bounced off her clit, sending shockwaves of lust from her sopping pussy through her body and to her brain. She needed this. She needed him. She needed him to fuck her, to take control of her and pound her like she had seen him fucking Rose last night.

"Ohhhh. Fuck that is so deep Ben," Rey moaned. He slowly pulled out and then eased his cock back in, slow fucking her, driving her crazy for his cock. "Ben, fuck your sister!" she begged of him. "Fuck her deep and hard!"

He pulled his cock all the way out to the head and held it there. Rey was lust-crazed and felt empty and needed that giant cock back deep inside. All of a sudden, she felt Rose pinch her nipples, and as if on cue, Ben said, "What's my name?"

"God, Ben, fuck me, please!" Rey begged for his cock.

"What is it?" he said. "Guys named Ben don't have cocks like this, so say it...say my name."

"Benjamin Organa Solo! Ben! Ben! Ben!" Rey screamed. And then he slammed the full length of that magnificent cock all the way up inside of her and began to fuck her with reckless abandon. His balls were bouncing off her clit and Rose was pinching her nipples and whispering how hot the whole scene was into her ear. She began to lose focus. 

Her mind was in a haze as he grabbed her hips and pulled her lithe body onto his cock. She had never been so turned on. Her whole being was on fire and her world was spinning. She could hear him moaning and grunting on the other side of the fog that had enveloped her. She felt his cock expand and then everything exploded, and she wailed out her orgasm and everything went black.

Rey woke to the feel of a warm washcloth on her inner thighs as Ben cleaned up his come and her juices that had drenched her. Her head was in Rose's lap and she stroked her hair.

"Have a good orgasm?" she asked.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked concernedly.

"Oh my god, that was the most intense orgasm I have ever had in my life. I have never passed out from sex before," Rey said exhaustedly.

"I have never made a woman pass out before," Ben said.

"Oh, you have," Rose said. "You just thought I was sleeping after collapsing on your chest."

"God, Ben, you rocked my world. That was the best sex I have ever had. How long are you staying?" Rey said, recovering to coherency somewhat.

"Through Monday," he said.

"Oh we  _ are  _ going to have some fun this weekend," she stated emphatically, as she looked up at Rose. "Now that the cat is out of the bag and I know that you are fucking her and she is fucking me and we are both fucking you... it's game on. You are going to choose the state for sure!"

Rose's eyes sparkled and she moaned her agreement.

Rey sat up and made room for Ben to come sit on the couch between her and Rose. She reached between his legs and ran her fingers the length of his cock. "How many high school girls know about this," she asked, referring to his cock.

"High school girls don't know anything about this. They are really just a waste of time. I tried a couple of times but they are really more scared of it than anything. I dated Jennifer, the head cheerleader, and one of her friends Samantha. About the time we were ready to have sex, they saw my dick and said hell no. I pretty much gave up at that point," he said.

"So then, who knows," I asked coyly.

"Bazine...I mean Ms. Thompson," he said.

"The English teacher," I asked surprised.

"Yea and she told Jacklyn, I mean Ms. King, the new anatomy teacher," he replied. "She approves. Said I needed some extra tutoring in anatomy. Her teaching methods are AMAZINGLY effective. They're good friends like you guys."

"Wow," quipped Rose. "And somehow I thought I was the only one. I should have known a good thing like this is hard to keep a secret."

"Anyone else?" she inquired.

"Yea but these are the last ones, I swear," Ben answered.

"OK," Rose and I said in unison, "who?"

Ben’s face turned red as he blushed deeply. "Mrs. Jenkins next door and...one that just found out the other day."

"WHO!" we both shouted.

"Ummm...well...ummm...Mom."


End file.
